Courage Live On
by Zealak Silverdirk
Summary: Based on Kenneth Oppel's Firewing. From Griffin's daring idea, to Shade's final decision. Rated T to be safe. Flamers will not be regarded.


_**Courage to Go On**_

Shade of Silverwing colony,

Sent by an urge, one most eerie.

Flying from Stonehold, he went on his way,

To seek Tree Haven, his son's sanctuary.

An earthquake split the growing morn,

This quickened his urgency, his face forlorn.

Flapping as fast as his short wings would go,

Bringing him closer, his home would soon show.

Reaching the tree, he found a sad sight,

A mother named Roma, mourning her plight.

Her daughter was scorched, her wings badly burned,

Because of Shade's son, he would come to learn.

Griffin, of Shade, a hero's son was born,

But all he felt from his name was scorn.

He held back so badly, almost always quiet,

A worrier ,a loner, a creature most silent.

Luna, his best friend, was popular among all,

She was curious and happy, it made him feel small.

The others, they mocked him, they laughed at his back,

They all thought he was worthless, their words like a smack.

Hiding in shame, when he killed his friend,

He thought travelling downards, would make the pain end.

But, it led him instead,

To the land of the dead.

They didn't really know, their reality was fake,

They thought it was the way they were raised, for goodness sake.

Griffin was glowing, for he was alive,

But when they looked upon him, they all did a dive.

A dive to gain, a dive of hate,

To rid them of this creature of fate.

They chased him, near killed him, near satisfied,

Until they saw the light seep through the air as he died.

Skittering away, they cried "What is this?

How came such a creature to our land so bliss?"

Luna was there, she was confused as could be,

But Griffin was determined, oh yes, was he.

Determined to show her what she truly once was,

What could be, and should be, to bring her past life from the fuzz.

A haze was cast on all these creatures,

When they died, they thought these were the world's only features.

Griffin was directed by Frieda of old,

Her sound map she gave him, a thing to behold.

To travel through the underworld, of Zotz, the undead king,

Over deserts and mountains, any manner of thing.

He could change the landscape, to his very own bidding,

Decieve the young, confuse the old, intent on them not winning.

But they were strong, these young creatures bold,

They would not, could not falter, Griffin's life would soon unfold.

Sent to destroy the bright-coloured bat,

Goth of the Vampyrum, prowled relentless like a cat.

With the help of his mighty lord,

He soon drew closer to his sweet reward.

Shade met four creatures, one a Vampyrum runaway,

They all were headed for the tree, in this land of non-existent day.

Java and Murk, Nemo and Yorick,

All were going to the tree, it was really quite historic.

The Cave of Mourners was where they all met,

Goth almost had him, his mind was so set.

Griffin found Shade, what joyous delight,

But Luna would not budge, from the mist she saw her life.

She dived down to become it, she wanted it so badly,

The young bat did not realize, she was not going to reality.

They all attempted rescue, this led to chaos,

Which led to the pleasure of Vampyrum Goth.

Escaping they all did, except Shade Silverwing,

They headed for the tree, they could not keep moping.

A huge waterfall, loomed right ahead,

From the land full of life, not the land of the dead.

Goth followed suit, right behind the small band,

He wanted the glowing newborn to die by his hand.

He flew through the falls, and ripped out a gouge,

He gained some of the life, he was, if anything, proud.

Griffin and Luna, they escaped the falls,

Goth was broken and weak, you could not hear his calls.

They fled for the tree, but Griffin needeed help,

His shoulder torn badly, his life leaking out.

Shade escaped the claws, of his most hated foe,

He found a spire, just like Zephyr's, a bat from long ago.

He saw a bat, a look-alike of his son,

Skitter through an opening, where Shade found the ones.

They were covered in clay and stone,

Java, Nemo, Yorick and Murk, were there,

But their pleas fell on no one, lost in choking air.

Locked in the spire, he soon did find out,

It was Goth, with Zotz, the two were devout.

To take the life of him,

It took every amount of whim.

But somehow, in Shade's most dark hour,

He found a flaw in Cama Zotz' power.

Everything was sound, not the least bit real,

Shade soon escaped, with his friends, the stone did reveal.

Griffin's wound was soon so painful as could be,

He stopped in a rock valley with Luna, so weak was he.

There he met Dante, and bats who chose to stay,

And there he told Luna, how she came here today.

With anger, she lunged, just like the bats of Oasis,

She learned her life ended for Griffin's confidences.

Griffin was frightened, he was already so close to death,

But she showed he wanted to live, still take breath.

Soon taking flight, to the flame-covered tree,

They soon caught up with Goth, disguised was he.

Goth took Griffin's life, and Shade watched it all,

But Goth soon vanished, inside the tree's wall.

Sadness overwhelmed him, he wanted his son home,

In a deadly plunge he readily gave up his soul.

He gave it to Griffin, to return to the living,

He gave up everything, the only thing worth giving.

All seven slipped through,

Into the knothole they flew.

To come back to the real world, they finally went,

Each took their way, but Shade's life was spent.

Shade flew to Tree Haven, and what he found there,

Was a sight to behold, his hybrid young heir.

Griffin was happy, yes, contented was he,

Even Luna was alive, each bat filled with glee.

The legacy of Shade, will live on through his son,

His stories told, about all he had done.

Luna would hear them, and Griffin would tell,

Shade's heart filled with happiness, as each one did swell.

* * *

_Well, I finally finished it. Took me three days. I almost felt like giving up, it was that hard. But, it's done now. I had to pull it back out for minor adjustments, I guess I should have read, not skimmed the final outcome._

_I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if I missed anything big, don't hesitate to tell me. _

_If you enjoyed it, what did you like, if you didn't, what was it that bothered you? I would like a real reason._

(_I strongly advise that if you are even thinking of writing a flame for this, DON'T. I will not pay attention to it, as that kind of behaviour is unacceptable. Don't write one just to feel cool, or whatever, 'cause, life doesn't work that way.)_

_Thank you,_

_Zealak Silverdirk_


End file.
